Bad Pranking
by snapsandprongs
Summary: This is a short one-shot of a day of James and Peter's Freindship. They get into trouble- but which one will take the blame?


_**DICLAIMER: **__None of these character belong to me, they belong to the amazing J.K .Rowling. We all know that peter was once close friends with the marauders, but no one really shows him in a good light ( I take blame for this because I do it all the time too) so I decided to make a lil story about Peter & James's friendship. Hope you enjoy __J and please, review if you liked or hated it. Feedback is always welcome and if you don't want to tell me on here then go to my tumblr and click "anon" if you don't want me to know who you are. _

Today was going by so slow, nothing could take James's mind off of his own brooding. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair for probably the millionth time in this hour. He _needed _to do something, to get out.

_What about a prank? _

In an instant James's eyes perked up. A prank! That was perfect, but he couldn't do it alone. He glanced around the room and was disappointed to find that none of his pranking buddies were in here. They probably all had plans. He frowned, bit his lips and got up out of his chair. He could feel his muscles and joints creaking with outrage.

_How long had he been sitting their daydreaming about nothing?_

He decided to ignore the protest and waltz out of the common room. With no destination in mind, James started to wander throughout the hallways. Looking for one of his 3 trusty friends. He knew that they would be willing to do _something_ entertaining. Well, maybe he'd have to coax Remus, but Peter and Sirius would easily agree, he knew that. The problem was that he had no idea where anyone was. He sighed and started walking faster. Going in every which-way. If he was smart- he would've been starting to even plan what kind of prank he would want to do, but alas! This was James, and he doesn't like to plan ahead. That was Remus's department. He quickly turned a corner and he saw him.

Sitting along was Peter, looking quite bored and reading some book. _Probably for a test that I should be studying for_. James quickly walked forward and sat down dramatically next to Peter. Staring straight on, so Peter would know immediately what was on James's mind, James quickly said,

"You wanna have some fun?" With a clear intention of a mischievous afternoon.

With a casual sort of elegance James leaned backwards, his legs stretching out in front of him.

"Have you noticed how dull these hallways have become, Peter?" Peters eyebrows raised, seemingly just waiting for James to continue. James picked up a blade of grass and started twiddling with it.

"Days would be more.. _Enticing_, if it wasn't such a dull shade of grey." Peter quickly caught on with what was going on with James mind and decided to quickly interfere.

"James, you know the last time we tried any pranks with colors we got-" James cut him off abruptly,

"That, my dear friend is why we will no get caught this time." James threw the grass on the ground and sat up straight, his face mere inches from Peters now.

"Listen, James. This isn't a good idea." Peter leaned back from James and picked his book back up.

"Thanks, Remus. I needed to hear that" James bit back sarcastically.

Peters face twisted into a deep grimace of anger. James had hit a sore spot. He knew that Peter didn't like to be called someone else, even if it was one of his closest friends. Too many people assumed that Peter was just in the group to be their _"fan_". Peter slammed his book shut again and looked at James.

"You know your crap at coloring spells. Sirius always does that." Trying and failing to keep some venom out of his voice. For a moment James was taken aback. "Well, we don't have Sirius right now, do we? Come on, Pete. I'm bored and your just reading. We haven't been able to do anything- just you & me, in _ages_." Peter scoffed. He knew that James had always assumed that reading wasn't important.

"Lets go set stuff on fire or color up this place, just do something!" James paused, waiting for Peters answer.

"Lets go then." Peter remarked. Still a tad bit angry with James, but eager to prove he wasn't like Remus, or anyone else for that matter. He was _Peter_. Even If James didn't really mean it, still- he needed to prove it. To not to James, then to himself at least. Peter got up and started walking towards the castle. It took James a few moments to catch up.

"Theirs my mate!" James said enthusiastically, whilst clapping him on the back.

They continued walking in silence for a few moments before James broke it.

"So, where do you think we should do the most damage?"

Peter paused to think about for a moment.

"You and Sirius already did too much damage to the Slytherin's dorms and common room, and Filch's office.." He trailed off. James pursed his lips and thought about it for a minute.

"How 'bout the 'puffs dorms? We haven't messed with them in a while."

Peter shook his head in way of saying "yes" but continued to look deep in thought.

James started prattling on and on about how they were going to do stuff, but peter was zoned out. He knew that James wouldn't be surprised when peter didn't know the plan, but at this point the didn't care. James would do all the hard work anyways.

Out of nowhere James halted, and peter nearly knocked into him. He cried out but silenced when James shot him a look. Glancing around he noted that they were not in front of the common room for the Hufflepuff crowd. James walked forward.

**James POV**

James and Peter ran out quickly. They needed to get out before they got caught and before the bomb went off. He laughed at his brilliance and at his stupidity. He had forgotten the cloak, and if he didn't they wouldn't need to run and they _could've_ stayed to watch their masterpiece unfold, but they'd hear about it soon enough anyways. They always did. It was truly amazing that their hadn't been anyone in the common room at the time. _Where was everyone today?_

Ah, well it didn't matter much. The quickly hid behind a corner. Peters hands were on his lags giving support, his breathing was harsh and ragged. Peter obviously didn't run much. Unlike James who was perfectly alright. He ran everyday in the morning before the sun was even up. He needed to stay in shape if he wanted to be an auror or a Quidditch player after graduation.

"Here it comes!" James said in excitement. It was truly amazing that after every prank they pulled, James could always find excitement in the task almost being complete. Even if they re- did a lot of the pranks that they've pulled.

***BOOM***

At the sound of a large burst of sound, followed by a softer sound of small "jet like" sounds whirling through the air, James bursts into laugher. The prank was now complete. He turned to Peter, but was surprised to see that Peter wasn't their anymore.

"Peter?" James called out, through small giggles.

"Pete! Where'd you go?" James asked again, but he received no response. After a while, his annoyance began to surface.

After the buzz had died down from the prank James stood up straighter and looked down the hallways. No sigh of Peter anywhere. James frowned. _Why would he leave right before the good part?_

Sighing, James took off in search of his lost friend.

_-3 hours later. In the common room._

James was lounging in his favorite red squishy arm chair. He needed to ask his mum if he could get one just like It. He still had no idea where Peter had vanished. He had found Remus and Sirius on his quest to find him though, but they hadn't seen him either. It was the first time in ages that he and Peter had been able to hang out and he mysteriously goes missing. It deeply annoyed James.

"Hey! There's our missing friend!" Sirius exclaimed loudly. James's eyes traveled off of the page he was reading and moved with his eyes in the direction where Sirius was looking. Sure enough, their was Peter. Looking slightly abashed and breathless. His clothes were a little bit torn around the edges, and he was nearly completely covered in mud.

"What happened to you?" James heard Remus ask in a concerning manor.

James watched as Peter sighed and sat down in front of them on the floor. They all four was now sitting in a circle, James in the chair, Remus on the ground, leaning on the table working and Sirius lounging on the couch- seeming to be close to dozing off.

"nothing. Don't worry about it." And with that Peter started grabbing things out of his rucksack. Probably looking for homework to finish.

"I'm _sorry_? _"Don't worry about it_? Really Peter?" Sirius remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah- Pete." James nearly scoffed, "What happened." This time James didn't _ask_, he demanded. Peter deserved him an explanation for deserting him earlier.

Peter seemed to get nervous. Was James intimidating? No. He didn't think so- but after seeing the look on Sirius's face- he knew he wasn't alone. Peter was obviously intimidated by _both_ of them. To be honest, James could see why. He and Sirius were kind of scary when they wanted to be.

Peter sighed and looked at James.

"I'm sorry, James. I didn't mean to leav-"

James cut him off.

"You didn't "_mean to leave_?!" How could you not mean to? You walked away." James wasn't going to let this go. Not this time. This happened far too often. Where did Peter go when he left them?

"I didn't! I swear, James. I forgot something.." Peter said frantically and very unconvincing.

"WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU COULDN'T HAVE STAYED FOR 5 MORE SECONDS? OR EVEN WAIT TO TELL ME YOU WERE LEAVING!" James shouted loudly. Peter flinched.

Out of nowhere a red flash of blur came into his trail of eyesight.

"James! Stop shouting!" Lily commanded. James looked up at her. Her long red hair was slinging out of her pony tail, she wasn't wearing her uniform- but instead a purple blouse and grey shorts. She looked mad. Both hands were on her hips, her lips were pushed out and her eyes were narrowed at James. A goofy grim was starting to appear on his face- despite his resolve to stay mad at Peter.

"Lils-" Trying and failing to get ride of his smile.

"I'm talking to Peter. Move, babe." James took one hand and set it on her hip and slightly pushed. Not too much to where she'd fall but enough so she'd move out of his eye range with Peter. She glared, but after a second she moved- but not before she let out a hiss,

"James. You are head boy now! Stop yelling in the common room." Lily moved and sat down on the couch next to Sirius. James cocked his head in Peters direction and flashed him a cold smile.

"Explain. Now."

Unfortunately- Peter didn't get a chance to. In a moment, Professor McGonagall- The transfiguration teach at Hogwarts- was standing right behind Peter. Her grey eyes settled upon James.

"Mr. Potter. A word, please." She motioned with her hand for James to follow. James glared at Peter and Peter seemed to shrink out of his gaze.

"Yes, professor" James spoke as soon as they were out of earshot.

" I saw your prank today, Potter- Don't deny it!" James shut his mouth.

" 2 weeks of detention. My office, starting tomorrow at 8. You did some serious damage to their dorms." She looked at him with disappointment. Confusion then settled over James.

"Professor-" James started, "I only used some coloring charms and some levitating devices! Their so way that could have caused damage." She pursed her lips.

"You exploded the room Mr. Potter."

"No! I did-"

"My office. This is final" and with that she strode out of the room. James looked up to see peter running out of the portrait hole. James scoffed and looked over at the group. Lily looked apologetic, Remus looked agitated and Sirius looked furious.

"HE TOLD ON YOU! HE JUST SAID IT WHILE YOU WERE GETTING LECTURED! AND HE KNEW THE SLYTHERIN'S WENT BACK AND CAUSED THE ROOM TO BLOW UP!" Sirius screamed.

James sighed in anger and plopped down.

"Doesn't matter. McGonagall wont believe me anyways. 2 weeks of detention now!" James slammed his fist down on the table. A few minutes passed before Remus spoke.

"How did he know that the slytherin's did it?"

_**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I had this take place almost at the end of the year- whilst the marauders were 7**__**th**__** years. I figure that Peter must have had a little bit of contact whilst in school, but the majority would've happened after they graduated. Don't forget to review! 3**_


End file.
